


Jealously

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lets jealously get a little to far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

~At the Styles Household~

Music boomed through the house. Girls and guys’ bodies closer together. On the dancefloor Louis Tomlinson grinded down his boyfriend, Nick Grimshaw. Nick’s hands laying on Louis’ petite waist. The song slowly ended and the two stopped dancing. 

“I’m going to go get us some drinks.” Louis said into Nick’s ear. Nick nodded as he replied, “Don’t be long.” Louis smiled before taking off into the kitchen. Louis opened the fridge and went to get a drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Louis looked up and met the gaze of Harry’s green eyes. “Hey Haz!” Louis exclaimed, grabbing the drinks before shutting the fridge door.

“Hey boo. You left something upstairs when you moved out with Grimshaw.” Harry stated, looking down at Louis.

“Where?” Louis questioned looking at the Cheshire lad. “Upstairs. Come, I’ll show you.” Harry stated. Louis nodded and followed Harry upstairs. Harry led Louis straight into his bedroom. 

“What are we doing in here?” Louis asked as he heard the lock click. Louis’ heart skipped a beat. Louis slowly turned and looked at Harry. Harry’s green eyes now dark and lustful. Louis gulped and took a step back.

“H-Harry?” Louis questioned, looking at his best mate. Harry took a step forward, latching his hands to Louis’ wrists before pinning them above his head and on the wall. 

Tears prickled the side of Louis’ eyes as Harry started to take the belt off of Louis’ petite waist. Harry pushed Louis down onto the bed as he successfully got the belt off.

Louis kicked and wiggled as Harry ripped Louis’ trousers and boxers off his legs in one swift movement. Harry brought his hand up and back handed Louis across the face. Louis stopped kicking and looked at Harry with fear in his eyes.

“W-What the hell! Get off of me Harry!” Louis screamed on the top of his lungs. Harry slapped Louis again and Louis quickly shut his mouth.

“Lou… it’s plain and simple. I want you.” Harry stated, caressing Louis’ cheek. Louis’ eyes widen as he heard a zipper. Harry grabbed Louis’ legs harshly and placed them on his shoulders before he violently thrusted into Louis.

Louis screamed and Harry threw his hand up to wear it covered almost all of Louis’ face. Tears fell down Louis’ face like a waterfall. Harry thrusted at a fast and violent pace. Louis cried out as Harry hit Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis felt a warm liquid going down his thighs. He knew exactly what it was. Blood.

“Fuck.. So tight Lou.” Harry groaned. Louis cried as Harry repeated to hit his prostate. Harry’s thrusts began to grow sloppy as he came hard deep inside Louis. Harry continued to keep his pace through out his orgasm. Harry finally pulled out and he took Louis’ legs off his shoulders.

Harry stood up from the bed, zipping his trousers up before talking. “Your a nice fuck Louis.” With that Harry left the room.

Louis slowly got up, despite the pain before pulling his bozers and trousers back on. Louis opened the door and ran out, down the stairs and out the door.

The air was cold on Louis’ cheeks as he ran fast into the dark before he fell to his knees and started sobbing loudly. Louis crawled under the nearby bridge, curled up into a ball and sobbed himself to self.

~With Nick~

Nick looked around frantically for Louis. One minute Louis was getting them drinks and the next he was gone. Nick looked and saw Liam standing by Niall. He quickly ran over and tapped on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam spun on his heel and looked straight at Nick. “Hey Nick.” Niall piped from beside Liam. Nick ignored Niall and looked straight at Liam.

“I can’t find Louis anywhere! He went to get us drinks but he never came back.” Niall exclaimed to Liam. Liam turned and looked around. Zayn came walking ober to the three, holding three cups.

“Hey lads! Drinks for you guys!” Zayn cheered to the three. He handed the drinks over and Liam looked seriously at Zayn. “Have you seen Louis? Nick can’t find him.” Liam stated. Zayn shook his head and took a drink. 

Harry waltzed up to the four with a smirk on his face.

“Harry! Have you seen Louis?!” Nick asked frantically. Harry looked up at the DJ. “Nope. Though he was with you.” The Cheshire lad answered looking between the others. At that moment, Ed Sheeran walked over.

“Lads? Why did I just see Louis run out crying?” Ed asked looking between the five. Nick froze. “Crying? When?” Nick questioned looking at the ginger.

“Maybe five minutes ago. I’ve been looking for you to tell you.” Ed stated. Nick stared at Ed with intensity. “I have to find him. Come with me?” Nick asked the five. They all anwsered yes before hurrying out of the house and into the streets. 

Nick, Ed, and Harry went one way while Niall, Zayn, and Liam went another. They were gonna meet back up in Willos Park. With almost two hours of non-stop searching, the six met up in Willos Park.

~Willos Park~

“Any sign of him?” Nick asked terrorifed. All of the other shook their heads. The silence was cut off by Liam’s voice.

“Lads? Is that Louis?” Liam questioned, pointing to a figure curled under the bridge.

“That’s Louis!” Niall yelled running over to the Doncaster lad. Liam and Niall foze at the look of Louis. Blood caked his trousers, his hair messed up, his cheeks bruised, and tear tracks on his face. Zayn and Ed stood to one side of Louis. Harry standing away. Nick fell to his knees and brought Louis into his arms.

Louis groaned and opened his eyes. “N-Nick?” Louis’ voice raspy from his screaming. Nick nodded and held Louis close.

“What happened duckie?” Nick asked softly. Louis was about to reply when he saw Harry. Louis hid his face in Nick’s shirt. Nick looked over to Harry in confusion.

“N-Nick. Ge-Get him away from me.” Louis stuttered. Nick ran his fingers through Louis’ hair and held him close to his chest. “Why Lou?” Nick asked softly.

“He…He..r-raped me.”

Those three words echoed in Nick’s ears. Harry raped Louis. His Louis. His duckie. “Hold him.” Nick stated, handing Louis to Liam. Nick got up and turned to Harry. He looked to the Cheshire lad with firey anger.

“You raped him! He’s your best mate!” Nick yelled, face turning red with anger. Nick launched himself at Harry. Knocking them both to the ground. 

“No!” Louis yelled from Liam’s arms. Nick rapidly hit Harry in the face with his fists. Zayn, Niall, and Ed all ripped Nick off of Harry and held him back.

Harry looked on all the others’ faces. All full of anger and scowling. Harry gaze went to Louis. Fear written across his face and glistening in his eyes. Guilt filled Harry.

Nick wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and guided him away. The others following.

“You’ve done lots of stupid things. But now you’ve just crossed the line Harry.” Zayn stated looking at the Cheshire lad.

“Louis is or was your best mate, you’ve ruined that.” Liam added.

“Don’t think of coming around any of us.” Niall quickly exclaimed from behind Liam.

The three followed behind Louis, Nick, and Ed. Harry stood frozen. What had he done? Louis was his best mate. And he let jealously get the best of him and he made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had broken Louis in the worst possible way.

__________________________________________________________________


End file.
